Laços quebrados
by franmadaraki
Summary: Saix e Axel costumavam ser aquelas pessoas que estavam sempre juntas, os dois se conheciam desde os 7 anos e a partir daí nunca mais se sapararam. Os anos se passsaram e o que era apenas para ser uma belíssima amizade se tornou algo mais, porém nos dias atuais os laços que uniam os dois estão completamente apodrecidos.


_"Bom dia, tristeza_ _Que tarde, tristeza_ _Você veio hoje me ver "_

22 de julho, sexta-feira, dia mundialmente conhecido como "o dia da liberdade", onde trabalhadores e estudantes saem para se divertir e esquecer o estresse diário. Muitos estão em baladas (ainda é esse o nome?) ou transando por aí e eu estou na minha caríssima cobertura com vista para o mar. _"Um belíssimo investimento"_ disse o corretor; sentado em um sofá macio, no escuro e segurando uma taça de _Krug Clos d' Ambonnay_ constato que realmente ele tinha razão. A cobertura localizava-se no condomínio mais luxuoso do Rio de Janeiro, "Radiant Garden", um nome bem irônico para um condomínio de luxo que tinha de tudo menos jardins, as paredes eram brancas e os móveis em sua maioria embutidos, a extrema organização do local transformava-o num estabelecimento moderno, requintado, mas nunca aconchegante.

Bebo outra taça de vinho enquanto olho para a lua da minha janela espelhada, _"pensar nele dói"_ , constato, relembrar o passado deixa um gosto estranho na minha boca e amarga a minha bebida, já faz quanto tempo mesmo? Um mês, 17 dias e algumas horas, mas quem está contando? Pego a garrafa para reabastecer o meu copo e ela está vazia, assim como eu. Se alguém nos dissesse que acabaríamos assim você acreditaria, heim, Axel? Nós, que não pássavamos um dia sem nos ver, agora estamos há mais de um mês sem dar notícia um para o outro.

 _"Isso aconteceu por minha culpa?"_ É o pensamento que mais me assombra enquanto não estou trabalhando, mas o meu lado ferido insiste em bradar com todas as forças de que isso tudo é culpa exclusivamente sua e que você deveria ir para o inferno. Sinceramente Axel, às vezes tenho vontade de assumir a culpa porque sinto muita saudade sua, mas não o quero de volta, não depois do seu _presente de despedida_ , prefiro afundar-me na depressão e afogar a dor em bebidas caras do que me humilhar para você, afinal, a sua vida não poderia estar melhor, não é mesmo?!

 _"Você está me traindo com um moleque de 18 anos!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Dezoito. Anos!"_

 _" E daí, Isa? Ele pode ser uma criança, mas ainda é melhor do que você! Sabe por que? Porque ele não é um maldito workaholic que fica fazendo hora extra pro """chefe""" gostosão! "_

 _"O que está tentando insinuar?! O maldito traíra, adúltero, filho da puta é você! O único errado nesse caralho é você!"_

 _"Abaixa a porra desse tom pra falar comigo!"_ \- Axel bate na mesa da cozinha e o som reverbera por todo apartamento - _"Eu sei o que você anda fazendo, se acha muito pra mim, não é? Nunca pensou que eu acharia coisa melhor, pois você está errado! Roxas é 1000 vezes melhor do que você, ele não é uma pedra de gelo ambulante, com ele eu sinto que tenho um coração"_

 _"Como ousa fazer isso comigo! Nós éramos amigos antes de namorarmos, Axel eu te conheço desde os 7 anos! Seu filho da puta, desgraçado, eu nunca te traí e você sabe, não é? Só tá fazendo isso pra não assumir a culpa sozinho, seu covarde!"_

Mais um som pôde ser ouvido pelo apartamento e eu pude sentir o ardor de um tapa no meu rosto, um pequeno ardor que começou a formigar e adormecer o lado direito da minha face.

 _"Isa, me desc-"_

Eu não o deixei terminar, assim que meu cérebro voltou a funcionar comecei a jogar todo o tipo de coisas na direção dele, que tentava se esquivar como podia. Copos, pratos, panelas, nada era o suficiente para aplacar a minha raiva, ainda mais quando o ruivo em questão é um maldito policial treinado e eu um executivo magricelo que era, ainda por cima, ruim de mira. Merda! Eu só precisa acertar uma vez, se eu tivesse obtido sucesso ele não teria me imobilizado, se eu tivesse obtido sucesso, eu não tentaria lutar contra ele, consequentemente não teria feito que nós dois parássemos no chão, se eu não tivesse nos derrubado Axel não ficaria com raiva e se Axel não ficassse com raiva eu não teria ganhado uma cicatriz no lado direito do rosto feita por um caco de vidro.

Toco instintivamente no lado do rosto em que se encontrava a cicatriz, era um risco que começava na testa e terminava entre a parte inferior do olho e o nariz, ou seja, ela praticamente dividia meu rosto diagonalmente. Não importa se nunca mais nos vejamos, o meu rosto vai ser uma lembrança constante daquela noite e do quanto minha vida foi arruinada naquele dia. Eu ainda estava com a garrafa vazia entre as mãos, apertando-a como se fosse um daqueles brinquedos anti estresse. Enquanto aquele maldito está pela noite, saindo com o namorado 7 anos mais novo, tirando-lhe a roupa e fazendo sexo em um motel qualquer, eu estou em um apartamento vazio, bêbado e me auto destruindo com lembranças corrosivas.

– As coisas não eram pra acabar assim – Digo a mim mesmo, escutando a frase ecoar pelo imóvel meticulosamente organizado, enquanto sinto os olhos marejados.

– Não tenho família, nem amigos, tudo o que eu tinha era você.

As lágrimas começaram a rolar enquanto o sentimento de solidão começava a apertar o meu peito. Eu queria ir pra casa, mas já estava nela, os dias que se seguiram depois daquilo foram um tormento, trabalhar com aquela cicatriz enorme enquanto os funcionários da empresa, a qual eu sou o CEO, ficavam me observando silenciosamente, imaginando como alguém como eu conseguiu a proeza de se machucar daquele jeito. Tudo o que eu precisava era mentir, dizer que tropecei enquanto tentava praticar algum esporte, ou que caí de algum lugar se alguém perguntasse, nada demais, a minha postura fria e estritamente profissional não permitia segundas interpretações.

 _"Isa Arisson, que nome estranho tchê!"_

 _"Não é "Iza", é "Aiza". O que é tchê?"_

 _" Bah, tchê é tchê, A-i-z-a"_

Solto uma risada amarga ao relembrar a primeira vez em que nos conhecemos, isso foi há tanto tempo, nós éramos apenas crianças do primário, eu era o aluno transferido que caiu de paraquedas em uma cidade enorme como São Paulo e você era o filho de militar que vivia se mudando de um estado para o outro, nós dois éramos estrangeiros e talvez por isso nos aproximamos tão depressa. Bem, talvez agora que já estamos tão adaptados a ponto de nos sentirmos mais cariocas do que cidadãos da nossa terra de origem, creio que não precisamos mais um do outro, não é mesmo? Então por que eu sou o único a me sentir um merda, alguém quebrado e sem propósito na vida? Eu só queria não sentir nada, não ter esse coração esmagado contra o peito, queria dormir para não acordar mais...

 _"Se chegue, tristeza_ _Se sente comigo_ _Aqui, nesta mesa de bar_ _Beba do meu copo_ _Me dê o seu ombro_ _Que é para eu chorar"_

Limpo as lágrimas dos olhos e desbloqueio o celular, vou até os contatos e vou vendo os nomes que compõe a lista: investidores, contadores, advogados, sócios, Axel... Minha garganta dá um nó e eu engulo seco, mesmo depois da agressão não consegui excluí-lo totalmente da minha vida. Eu joguei fora as fotos, as roupas dele que encontrava pelo meu apartamento, excluí as mensagens, queimei os presentes, mas quando finalmente chegou a hora de deletar o número da agenda eu empaquei, aquele singelo conjunto de 9 números era a minha única ligação com Axel (além da minha cicatriz, lógico) e perdê-la provocava uma agonia tremenda, por isso resolvi mantê-lo entre os contatos, "por questões de segurança" disse a mim mesmo.

Olhei para o número e senti vontade chorar mais uma vez, ligar para ele, dizer que ele é um otário e que eu ainda o amo, perguntar como ele teve coragem de fazer isso com a nossa relação de 10 anos, mandá-lo a merda mais uma vez, dizer que todo dia quando acordo eu tenho esperança disso tudo ser apenas um pesadelo e que ele vai estar do meu lado me consolando, dizendo que a gente nunca vai se separar. Daí eu vou me acalmar, me aninhar no peito musculoso e posicionar o meu rosto em cima da sua clavícula e voltar a dormir, mas eu não deixo isso acontecer, posso estar bêbado mas quando se trata de orgulho ninguém me supera, desço rapidamente a lista de contatos e evito aumentar ainda mais a minha vergonha.

Continuo deslizando a tela do celular até me deparar com um número que eu não disco há muito tempo, "casa". Desde que eu me mudei de São Paulo e vim ocupar o meu cargo como CEO na filial do Rio de Janeiro, meus pais e eu nunca mais nos falamos. A nossa relação ficou insustentável quando descobriram a minha orientação sexual, a gota d' água foi quando eu disse que ia para o Rio de Janeiro com Axel, meu pai ficou possesso.

 _" Se o meu filho homem não pode me dar um neto, de que serve ele então"_

 _" Isso é cruel pai, nada garantiria que se eu fosse hétero, me casaria e teria filhos"_

 _"Se fosse homem se interessaria por mulheres e casaria com elas, mas prefere se atracar com um semelhante a ti! Seu pederasta desavergonhado!"_

Nessa hora a minha mãe se meteu no meio da briga, ela estava tremendo e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, logo atrás dela vinha minha irmã, as duas tentando por um fim na briga que parecia inevitável.

 _"Ari, já chega!"_

 _"Pai, não pode tratar o Isa assim!"_

 _"Calem a boca, as duas! Isa, você entende a importância de passar uma imagem íntegra no nosso mundo? Você não pode simplesmente dizer_

 _"Ahhh eu fodo homens" e esperar que a sua carreira decole, viados não são aceitos no mundo dos negócios no Brasil! Aliás, em lugar algum! Você seria o Presidente dessa empresa, seria a nossa fachada! E agora, o que eu faço com você?"_

 _"Pai, o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer na vida privada não interfere na minha capacidade."_

 _"Claro que sim! Quem te levaria a sério se você começasse a desmunhecar nas reuniões?!"_

Massageei as têmporas, a ignorância do meu pai estava me dando dor de cabeça, se começássemos uma discussão agora eu sairia machucado, ele também, mas com certeza menos do que eu. No fim das contas eu fui para o Rio de Janeiro com Axel, depois que eu me formei ele me encarregou da nossa filial que estava começando, trabalhei que nem um cachorro e consegui o meu lugar ao sol, as revistas me aclamavam como "o mais jovem executivo que conseguiu dobrar os investimentos da Heart's Company, elevando a pequena filial a uma das grandes empresas do Rio de Janeiro". Essa seria uma belíssima história de superação se eu tivesse me assumido, para o meu tormento ainda permaneço na segurança do meu armário, única razão pela qual meu pai me confiou o cargo de chefia, mas não foi o suficiente para chegar a presidência.

– Foooooooooooda-se! – Falava com a voz modificada pela bebida.

A verdade é que eu sentia saudades imensas da minha mãe, do jeito que ela me abraçava ao me buscar na escola, do _pylsur_ que ela preparava na hora do lanche, que depois Axel me disse que aqui no Brasil se chamava cachorro-quente, de como me botava no colo e me abraçava quando eu estava triste. Eu estava triste agora, queria ligar pra ela e falar dos meus problemas, dizer que o homem da minha vida deixou meu coração (e o meu rosto) em frangalhos, que às vezes eu sentia vontade de morrer.

Queria sentar no colo dela do mesmo jeito que eu fazia quando era criança e sentir ela mexendo nos meus cabelos enquanto cantava "Amor, meu grande amor". Meus olhos lacrimejam e eu me detenho, já está tarde e eu não quero arruinar a noite dela, imagina se ela conta pro meu pai e pior, se Naminé fica sabendo. Não, não vale a pena. Apenas jogo o celular em algum canto e tomo um calmante, logo logo as minhas pálpebras irão pesar e eu partirei para um sono sem senhos.

 _"Chorar de tristeza_ _Tristeza de amar"_


End file.
